The present invention is directed to woven elastic fabrics which include one or more conductive wires and which are designed to carry systems which monitor selected prescribed body functions.
Elastic fabrics designated to carry monitoring devices are known in the art, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,252. In this patent, there is only one disclosed fabric, i.e. a warp knitted fabric. The patent states that any of all fabric forming modes may be utilized, however, only one is described.
The primary drawback to a knit fabric, as above referred to, is that the conductive yarns can be controlled to lie in only a single fabric plane.
In fabrics used for carrying and positioning body function monitoring equipment it is most desirable and accordingly an object of the invention that the fabric be elastic yet be sufficiently resilient to allow it to be positioned stationarily in a selected position.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a fabric which can be elongated and retracted while maintaining its pre-set position.
Another object of the invention is an elastic fabric which carries conductive yarns in a protected inner fabric plane but brings the conductive yarns through an outer fabric surface at selected points for engagement with monitoring equipment.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an elastic fabric with a soft fleece-like surface for contact with the body exterior.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an elastic fabric which contains conductive yarns retained in adjustable sinusoidal configurations within longitudinally extending inner cells of the fabric.
Another object of the invention is an elastic fabric which controls the formation of conductive yarn loops on an outer fabric surface at selected longitudinal intervals.
Another object of the invention is an elastic fabric carrying a monitoring system for sensing signals emitted by a body.
Another object of the invention is a carrier system for securing a sensor with an elastic fabric and with conductive wires carried by that system.